A Memory of Darkness
A Memory of Darkness, an adventure by J.D. Wiker with support articles by Mike Ferguson, James Jacobs, Hal Maclean, Sean K Reynolds, and James L. Sutter, a set piece adventure by Joshua J. Frost, and fiction by Amber Scott, is the fifth chapter in the Second Darkness adventure path and was released in December 2008. Contents This volume of Pathfinder Adventure Path features an exploration of the faith of Calistria (goddess of lust, revenge, and trickery), a gazetteer of the elven nation of Kyonin and demon-haunted Tanglebriar, a Set Piece adventure detailing the lair of a powerful demon, and several new monsters that lurk in this dangerous realm. Foreword: "The Darkness Comes!" by F. Wesley Schneider (4) : Managing Editor Wes Schneider supplies his own account of the memorable GenCon 2008, provides some GM advice and an introduction of designer J.D. Wiker, and reveals the decades-old history of some of the adventure's primary NPCs and villains. 1. "A Memory of Darkness" by JD Wiker (6) : Armed with the knowledge that an elven traitor supplied the drow with the magical means to call down the stars and devastate Golarion, the PCs arrive at the elven nation of Kyonin to find their claims falling on deaf ears. Courtly intrigue leads to a confrontation with a mysterious elven order called the Winter Council, deep in the demon-haunted shadows of the legendary forest known as the Tanglebriar. Yet one final tragic and horrific secret awaits them as they discover the true source of the dark elves' curse. 2. "Kyonin" by James L. Sutter (48) : For the first time, the gates to the Kingdom of the Elves stand open! Discover a strange new realm within, one that threatens to captivate and enthrall all who enter. Explore the forested reaches and haunting natural beauty of Kyonin, the homeland of Golarion’s elves. From the splendorous elven capital of Iadara to the savage hollows of the fiend-tainted Tanglebriar, brave a land of adventure and mystery few humans will ever dare! 3. "Calistria" by Sean K Reynolds (56) :Indulge in the fickle delights of Calistria, tempestuous goddess of lust, revenge, and trickery. Revel in her divine embrace, witness the mercilessness of her avengers, and know the bittersweet sting of her divine deceptions. 4. "Sun Dagger's Crown" by Joshua J. Frost (64) :Under the cover of darkness demon worshipers seek to unleash the fury of the Abyss on Golarion. 5. "A Thousand Miles to Absalom" (Pathfinder's Journal) by Amber Scott (72) : Eando Kline races to rebury knowledge of his latest and most incredible discovery in his penultimate adventure in the Pathfinder’s Journal. 6. "Bestiary" by Mike Ferguson, James Jacobs, Hal Maclean & Sean K Reynolds (80) :*banshee :*leucrotta :*mandragora :*Menotherian :*Treerazer, Lord of the Blasted Tarn Adventure overview A Memory of Darkness A deadly threat to the world of light lies bared! Yet convincing the elves of Kyonin that they and the entire world face a mortal danger might prove more difficult than expected. Opposed by a shadowy group of elven conspirators known as the Winter Council, the PCs must seek out a secret fortress in the notorious, demon-haunted wood known as Tanglebriar. But when a startling secret about the elves’ ancient past is revealed, the PCs must choose whether to expose the Winter Council or take part in their centuries-old deception. Sun Dagger's Crown Memory of Darkness Memory of Darkness Memory of Darkness Memory of Darkness Memory of Darkness Memory of Darkness Memory of Darkness Memory of Darkness Memory of Darkness Memory of Darkness Memory of Darkness Memory of Darkness Category:D&D 3.5 sourcebooks